A Different Kind of Perfection
by Mahachi Yuki
Summary: Born into a version of medieval Japanese culture, Haruno Sakura is abused, beaten, and raped by both her father and brother. Can a certain hyper-active blondie save her? RAPE, CHILD ABUSE, FOUL LANGUAGE, SakuxNaru
1. The Pink Haired Servant

**This is my first fanfiction, but I think I did pretty well with it! I hope you enjoy and please keep note that I do not own any Naruto characters in this story, just the ones that I have made up. Please review!**

**A Different Kind of Perfection**

The young child stood in the corner of her room, her face downcast to the tatami-mat paneling of her bedroom. Her bright pink hair dangled beside her cheeks, hiding most of her thin face and the rest lay listless along her back. She wore a jade green ceremonial kimono with light pink cherry blossoms scattered about the fabric as well as a darker green obi. Her looks complemented her beautiful name. Sakura.

The child kept her face and eyes to the floor as she heard footsteps approach the entrance to her bedroom, and the clack as her door slid open. Heavy steps came closer to her and Sakura found her face being lifted by a broad hand. Her eyes traveled up the yukata that the man wore and when the man's hand stopped lifting her face, she stopped adjusting her eyes. This man was her father, a man she only knew as Otou-san or Sir, depending on his mood. Removing his hand, the man straightened up and looked down at Sakura almost accusingly.

"Child, have you not heard your mother calling you to assist with dinner?" the man began, folding his arms in annoyance. "Repeatedly, she has called 'Sakura, my daughter! The table must be set!' whilst you stood here sulking in the sun's light." The man's form of speaking only assisted the fact that the people that lived in this household were in the countryside, not knowing any slang that happened to be created in the city of Konoha. The father waited for an answer, crossing his arms against his broad chest.

"S-sumimasen, Sir." Sakura mumbled, biting her bottom lip as her hands stayed idle by her sides. "I hadn't heard okaa-san calling me. I shall get to it right away." The young girl took a short stride forward, towards the door, only to feel a heavy knee knock the wind out of her lungs. She knelt over in pain and clutched her stomach, crying out.

"Well, then open your ears, girl! Surely the children from Konoha must have heard her calling for her slow child! Why the God of Heaven has cursed me with such a stupid daughter such as you, I shall never know! You can't even clean my dishes right, let alone milk a cow!" the father scolded the child who lay in a bundle on the ground. "Why can't you be like your mother? She knows what is expected of her and she does it when she is told! A perfect wife and a stupid and slow daughter, I have. Get up and help your mother, and do not disturb Fuyutaro!" The man strutted from the room and slammed the paper-filled sliding door behind him.

Coughing, eight-year-old Sakura stood shakily, still gasping for air and clutching at her stomach and leaning on the wall until she regained her breath. Once her lungs were filled, she ignored the sharp pain her abdomen and pulled on her white knee high socks before leaving her small bedroom and heading down the hallway, into the bright light of the kitchen and dining room. At the dining room table, her younger brother, six-year-old Fuyutaro, sat as he busily reviewed over some work his father had prepared for him.

Haruno Fuyutaro was a young prodigy and his father was proud of it. At six-years-old he had already perfected reading up to a sixth-grade level and could do arithmetic up to an eighth-grade level. His dark brown hair cascaded down his back in a braid and he wore a jade-green shirt with yukata-styled sleeves and white slacks that stopped at mid-shin. The boy's own emerald-green eyes glanced up at his older sister as she entered the kitchen and he smirked at her apparent pain. Although very young, the child had begun to learn his father's ways at an impressive rate.

"_Konbanwa, Sakura-boku_," the little boy greeted his sister, the smirk still apparent on his face as the girl nodded respectfully and went to join their mother at the sink, where she was peeling carrots. Sakura glanced up at her mother, who gazed down at her in turn and put the carrots in the sink down for a second, wiping her hands off on her apron and bringing up one hand to caress her daughter's cheek and another to wipe away one stubborn tear.

"Sakura-chan..." the woman muttered, bringing the child close in a short hug and planting a kiss on her forehead. She sighed, relishing in the warmth of her child. She hated to see her only daughter going through the 'training.' She had been through it herself and hadn't liked any part of it. Especially the part that would come after her daughter had completed the first trial.

"Ahem..." Fuyutaro cleared his throat, causing his mother to immediately drop her arms from around her daughter's shoulders. "Mother, I would like to speak to Sakura." The pink-haired eight-year-old turned to face her younger brother and nodded her head, waiting for him to begin speaking.

"Sakura-boku, it has come to my attention that you haven't been to school, lately?" he asked her, the smirk finding its way back onto the young child's face. Sakura nodded again, gulping at the statement.

"Well, I have agreed to help tutor you in what you need to learn. Father said it would be alright and, of course, Mother has no say in this. Come to my side and sit on the floor." He smiled and pointed to a spot beside his seat and waited for pink-haired Sakura to sit down. A few seconds later, his command was completed. "Now... look at me." Sakura knew better than to glance up at the face of her brother and shook her head fiercely. Fuyutaro frowned and grasped her hair in one hand, tugging until she looked at him. "Now repeat after me. 'I am an idiot with the brain of an insect.'"

Tears appeared in Sakura's eyes. "I am an idiot with the brain of an insect."

"I shall never marry and shall be forced to work the fields until I am old and shriveled. My brother will surpass me and will become superior. I am nothing but a whore."

"Fuyutaro!" the children's mother exclaimed in horror, her hands clamped on her apron.

"Shut up, Mother!" the boy snarled. "Say it, Sakura. Now!"

Slowly, Sakura repeated what her brother said, tears cascading down her cheeks. "I... shall never marry... and shall be forced... to work the fields until I am... old and shriveled. My brother..." she stopped for a second, her brother now grinning a devious smile, waving a hand, willing her to continue. Sakura's eyes suddenly gave a small spark and she glared up at the boy who restrained her. "My brother is a hopeless excuse for a child and shall one day be killed by the hand of a mighty warrior!" The child regretted saying what she had retorted the moment it had left her lips. Fuyutaro glared at her, childish anger in his eyes. He released her hair and stood, knocking her to the ground.

"Father!" he exclaimed, his hands clenched in fists as he heard his father advance down the hallway. "This _dobe_ has just told me that I shall die by the hands of a warrior! She had threatened me with death!" he yelled as his father's burly figure appeared in the doorway. The man glanced at Sakura, an angry glint in his eyes. Glancing back at his son, he tossed him a _quirt_ he had held behind his back. With a cruel smile, he looked at the girl on the floor.

"Whip her."

TBC...

**Glossary: Konbanwa, Sakura-boku- Good evening, Sakura, brat.  
****dobe- dumbass  
quirt- whip with barbs**

**Hope you liked the first chapter! R&R**


	2. The Ophan's Mistake

A Different Kind of Perfection

**Sorry for the long delay. School is always hectic and family is NUTS.**

Chapter Two

The midday sun beat down on the small village of Hikutatsu. There was a large amount of the canvas covered wagons going by, possibly about twenty or thirty. Large, muscular oxen pulled them along and in the back of the wooden transportation were women and children, along with cargo. The men who drove the oxen were strong, with bulging muscles and many had family in the back of their wagons. There was one exception to this, though.

A certain wagon lumbered along behind the rest. There was a man that was a little past middle-age walking along side the one ox that pulled the smaller wagon behind the rest of the caravan. His brown hair was cut close to his head, with a few white streaks, and wrinkles lined his mouth and eyes. He wore a simple yukata, with a pair of trousers underneath, and sandals on his feet. On the ox, there sat a woman, who was the wife of the man. She was only slightly younger, and her black hair was fading to gray. She was in yukata, riding side saddle on the wide ox.

"Oi! Boy, your eyes still open?" the man asked aloud, looking towards the wagon. There was a rustle inside and then a young child, about seven or eight, popped his head out from inside the wagon. His unruly blonde hair stuck out in all directions.

"Yeah, ojii-san!" the child replied, grinning widely. He ducked back into the wagon and then everything inside the wagon was silent for just a split second. And then he hopped out the back, even though the vehicle was moving and landed on the dusty road. He was slightly tanned and he had bright blue eyes that brought out his blonde hair. He wore an orange shirt that had no sleeves and was striped, with a dark blue sash tied around his waist. His trousers were also dark blue and he had no sandals on his feet. There was a piece of rope tied around his forehead.

"Naruto-kun, what did ojii-san tell you about jumping out the back of the wagon?" the older woman up front asked, but her face was made up into a smile, despite her gentle scolding. The boy called Naruto grinned and dashed up to where the ox was trudging along. The man looked over at the kid and his eyes were met by Naruto's pleading puppy ones. He sighed deeply.

"Go on child. Do not disturb the oxen though! The men were mighty sore at you for making them stampede like that last time," he warned before the little boy nodded and dashed off ahead of their wagon. The man sighed and put on a soft smile. The little boy was a trouble maker. Hopefully, he wouldn't do anything drastic, today.

Naruto was an orphan. He was the only one in the traveling group that didn't have a mother or a father. They had died years ago, in an attack. Since that time, he had been living with the two people he called 'ojii-san' and 'onee-chan,' or 'uncle' and 'auntie.' They had been taking care of him since he was only two years old, and he knew them as if they were his real parents. They had lost their only son in an accident when he was trampled by a stampede of oxen. Now, they had Naruto to take care of. The problem was, most of the people in their group disliked the boy. He was always getting into trouble, doing things he had no business doing. Only one other child in the group seemed to tolerate him, and that was the one that Naruto was probably going to go see. A solemn child named Sasuke.

Naruto weaved in between the smaller clusters of people, and he received quite a few glares as he went, but, being the happy-go-lucky carefree child that he was, he ignored them. Finally, he reached the wagon that he had wanted to go visit. There was a dark blue, red, and white insignia on the side of the wagon, the symbol of the Uchiha family. Naruto skipped up behind the wagon, where dust was being kicked up by the wheels of the wagon and the oxen, but he then hopped up onto the back of the wagon. The Uchiha mother was inside and so were her two sons, Itachi and Sasuke. Itachi was thirteen years old, and more serious than his younger brother. He liked things to be done correctly. He was also an excellent fighter, something that was often marveled and appreciated in the group. Sasuke, with his strangely styled hair was serious as well, but let go and had fun with Naruto most of the time.

"Naruto-kun, how are you?" the boys' mother asked. She was a pretty woman, and her smile was dazzling. "You have not come and visited in quite the while." Naruto smiled sheepishly and plopped down on the wooden planks.

"Ojii-san keeps me busy, Uchiha-san," he explained, sticking out his tongue in a playful manner. Naruto noticed that Sasuke was staring at him with his hands behind his head as he listened to the younger boy speak to his mother. "Ah, can-

"Yes, Sasuke may come out to play, Naruto-kun," the mother interrupted gently, smiling at the boy. "Is that what you were going to ask, little one?" she asked, and received a nod in an answer. Sasuke stood from where he had been sitting, and reached into a nearby bin. He brought out two wrapped packages and then went over to Naruto, handing him one.

"Here. Now, let's go," Sasuke told the boy bluntly, hopping out the back of the wagon with Naruto waving and then following close behind. They walked out from behind the wagon and Naruto opened the package. There was one of his favorite treats inside; a sweet roll with powdered sugar and peach filling inside. A smile was put onto his face and he thanked Sasuke quickly before biting into the pastry. Naruto had to admit that Sasuke's mother made the best sweets ever. Sasuke was eating his as well, as they walked off the dusty road onto the grass. They knew where the traveling group was probably going to end up settling in this town, so they didn't have to stay near the bunch. As they walked, their sensitive ears picked up on something.

"Oi, Sasuke. Can you hear that?" Naruto asked, as the melody got slightly louder.

"Yeah, dobe, I can hear it."

It was the sound of a voice, a child's voice from the looks of it, and it was beautiful. The two boys knew that if just had to be a girl, because a boy's voice didn't sound that high and melodious. They crept to the trees, where the voice got louder, and peeked out from around them. About thirty feet away was a young girl, her beautiful pink hair tied back into a messy bun and wearing a kimono that was quickly becoming soiled. She worked in the rice paddies with her small hands pulling on weeds. She didn't look any older than them, and the boys noticed that her face scrunched up into a grimace every time she bent over. Was her back hurting her?

At the moment, Naruto ruined the beautiful scene. He burped loudly and it caused the young girl to look up in alarm and stop her singing. When her emerald eyes landed on the boy's startled faces, they widened, and she plucked a few more weeds hastily before scampering away. Sasuke turned to glare at Naruto, who looked back at him sheepishly.

"Idiot."


End file.
